


Secret Admirer

by daisylouisejohnson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cam Girl!Skye, F/F, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylouisejohnson/pseuds/daisylouisejohnson
Summary: S1 AU. Jemma discovers a big secret of their newest teammate by accident and learns (and sees) a lot more than she was expecting.





	1. Discovery

There was much to be said about living on a plane. Besides being a large flying vehicle that had Jemma and her team cooped up in a metal cage of sorts, it seemed to be home-y somehow. It was manageable as a limited space that was literally surrounded by danger if you dared to step outside and plummet to your death. However, it was the new normal for her and the team. Despite the trivial sort of complaints, there was one that Jemma had high in mind. It certainly made things slightly difficult for her to pursue her normal "late evening" activities. She had needs that had to be satisfied like any sexually active person. Yet, here she was late at night (after she was sure everyone else was asleep) hugging a laptop close on her person with a private browser holding the tabs of a particularly naughty site. 

Clicking onto the familiar link titled "Rising Tide", Jemma licked her lips in anticipation. Surprisingly, the Rising Tide cam girl hadn't updated with a new stream in a few days but it didn't stop her from revisiting one of the older streams. Jemma clicked on one from last week which opened on a landscape oriented shot. The girl's torso was visible as she walked up to the camera slowly displaying that she was wearing brown knee high boots and a red dress that had buttons that ran all the way down. There was an enticing sway to the girl's hips as she approached the table and leaned down with her hands on the table. From the angle, it was revealed the top buttons of her dress were undone low enough to show her chest. She tugged at the material to allow an alluring peak at her cleavage that was framed by her long brunette locks that reached past her shoulders.

Jemma had a fleeting thought that it was a shame the girl couldn't show her face as she must've been as beautiful as the rest of her form. The attempt of not being shallow was short lived as the girl's fingers reached up to undo the rest of her buttons. Jemma bit her lip as the trail of buttons were loosening towards her navel. The girl paused for a moment, leaning forward again as her palms covered her breasts that were begging to be seen. It was the ultimate tease as the rest of her naked torso down to her pierced belly button was visible. She kept an arm banded across her tits as she shrugged the dress sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms. In one swift motion, she let the dress fall down her body and exposed her beautiful breasts. Jemma finally exhaled the breath she was holding and squeezed her thighs together as she was hypnotised by the pair of tits on the screen that the girl was shimmying towards the camera. Her hands moved up to cup the mounds as her thumbs brushed her darkened nipples. Jemma swallowed thickly as her own hands began to mindlessly remove her pyjama shorts and underwear. Lying back on the bed, she shoved her top up to get ready as she wasn't ashamed to admit that tits were enough to get her started. 

She mirrored the plump breasts on the screen as she pinched her own rosy nipples imagining it was the girl touching her. The girl straightened her back suddenly and backed up to remind her that she was now completely nude with the dress long forgotten on the floor. She raised her arms above her head and shook her hips slowly for Jemma to admire her soft figure. She turned around to show her marvellous ass, giving it a flirtatious shake so that her butt cheeks jiggled. Finishing the full turn around, her clean shaven cunt was visible as she adjusted the camera to focus slightly lower on her body. She raised her leg up which was still in the sexy boots and put one foot up on the table. Jemma's eyes widened as the girl opened her legs so that her pussy was in the foreground in the shot with her breasts at the top of the screen. Her hands played with her tits for a few minutes until one rested on her raised knee and the other slid down her torso right to its target. 

Jemma's breath hitched as her fingers slid into her own wet cunt as the girl did the same. She did some slow pumps at first before pulling out her fingers to show to the camera some of the wetness she collected. The girl spread her folds showing her labia before shifting her fingers upwards to start flicking at her clit. Jemma's eyes were glued to the erotic sight while her fingers matched the same actions as she grew wetter with arousal. It was a shame she was watching the video on mute as she would've loved the accompanying moans and mewls of the girl. Yet, she could tell she was getting as worked up by the heaving of her chest and the jittery movement of her hips thrusting against her digits. Balancing the laptop on her stomach, Jemma spread her legs further to slide her fingers deeper within her slick core. She was biting her lip so hard at the image of the girl's bouncing breasts as she humped her fingers with the leverage of her foot on the table. Jemma's own hips were thrusting against her hand as she curled her digits just right to stroke her g spot while concentrating on the girl's raw pussy. Telling by the frantic and shivering motions of the girl, she was close. 

With a final desperate move of her fingers, the girl squirted in the direction of the camera lens and Jemma hooked her fingers just right inside herself to reach her own climax right after the Rising Tide. She pulled her pillow over her mouth to hide the struggle of barely containing her orgasmic moan since their bunks weren't exactly soundproof or properly closed off. Riding out the high, Jemma's body fell slack and she moved the pillow away to see the girl somehow still in the same position despite the tremble in her leg and the heaving of her chest. She pulled out her fingers from her cunt and provided the deliciously vulgar sight of trailed cum down her thighs and hands. She dared to rub the wetness over her nipples which gave them a glisten. Jemma's core throbbed at the image as she too freed her fingers from between her legs. With a tired sigh, she watched as the video ended after the girl lowered her leg and leaned down to dangle her tits. Jemma shut the laptop with a satisfied grin and moved it aside. Grabbing tissues nearby, she wiped her hands and her inner thighs. It was lucky one of the bathrooms were right across from her bunk as she cleaned up properly before finally falling asleep with a pleasant buzz through her body. 

* * *

The next morning, Jemma was ready and focused for another day and another mission. One could say she cleared her mind very well after last night as the healthy sexually active girl that she was. Another thing about living on a plane was how closed off it really was to the world despite flying over it. She was stuck with the same team and knew it'd be a while till she could perhaps meet a nice girl maybe in a foreign country on the one-off chance. Jemma knew it wasn't the biggest priority though as she had a job to do and a friendly team to get to know. She had to stay completely focused.

Yet, it was a challenge to do so as she rocked up to the kitchen. Her cheery face fell slightly as she looked over Skye - their newest teammate - of whom was dressed in something that gave her a sense of de ja vu. 

"Morning, Simmons!" She greeted her team member as she drank from a cup of coffee.

Seeing her front on, there was no mistake in recognising the red buttoned dress paired with the brown knee high boots. Jemma cleared her throat that had suddenly become dry. "Good morning, Skye." She smiled politely as an effort to cover up the fact that she remembered that exact outfit from the cam girl's video last night or even worse, the realisation that she had most likely masturbated to and seen her new teammate naked. 


	2. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma learns a little more about Skye only to receive the opportunity to see if her theory holds some water.

There was much to be said about getting to know a stranger. You could either know nothing or even everything about someone you've never properly met before. In this case, Jemma was reeling from the fact that she didn't know much about Skye except her name, her occupation as a supposed hacker and of course, seen her naked numerous times doing things that you'd usually have to be super intimate and knowledgeable of a person to see. How was it that Jemma didn't even know her birthday or where she was born but had seen her breasts and pussy up close through a website.

However, she had to backtrack. Jemma willed herself to observe the conclusion she had jumped to. Perhaps this outfit that Skye was wearing seemed to resemble the Rising Tide cam girl's clothes but it wasn't the real one. It could've been a trick of her eyes that shamefully pointed out how much of a viewer Jemma was of these videos. It could've been a coincidence that Skye was wearing a similar outfit to a vulgar video she had watched. For now, she had to focus and engage like a normal person. 

"How did you sleep?" Skye struck up some small talk as she held her coffee cup.

"Quite well." Jemma attempted to hide her smile as if it'd reveal exactly why she slept well last night. "I'm getting used to living on a plane I suppose. How about you?"

Her teammate shook her head after taking a sip. "I'm not quite there, yet. I guess I'm used to my van but maybe in another week I'll be alright on the Bus."

Jemma gave a sympathetic nod. "I'm sure it'll become just as much of a home as your van." It was the least she could do to provide comfort for her. "You say you lived in a van, if you don't mind me asking, where were you born? Or did you have a hometown initially?" 

There was a brief moment of Skye tensing up before she eased down with a half smile. "I grew up all over the map. I was a foster kid and moved place to place before I learned how to drive and could make my own way in the world." She shrugged before clearing her throat. "How about you?"

"I'm sure you can infer by my accent, I grew up in Ashburton, England. I only moved to America when I was recruited by SHIELD." Seeing the fidgety nature of Skye's grasp, Jemma thought it was best to shift topics. "I love your outfit, by the way."

"Oh thanks, it's my favorite too!" She welcomed the change in conversation by swaying her hips to show the light nature of the garment. "It's really airy and easy to change into...and out of if you know what I mean." Skye winked in a cheeky manner.

Jemma cursed her mind as it immediately replayed last night's video as that red dress fell down to show the breasts that laid underneath it. She swallowed thickly as her eyes detected how the thin fabric of the dress hugged Skye's chest. It was unmistakable that the little bumps pressing out against the fibers were her nipples, indicating she wasn't wearing a bra. A nervous laugh escaped Jemma as she moved to fetch a mug from the kitchen to start making tea. 

Skye seemed to follow her and placed her cup on the kitchenette while fishing out her phone. Leaning on the surface on her elbows, she directed all her attention to the small screen, oblivious to the fact that her cleavage was perfectly framed between the top two undone buttons of her dress. Jemma's internal scream was voiced perfectly by the kettle that had started to boil some water. 

"Jemma, I was just looking for you."

Her ogling was interrupted by her boss who had appeared from around the corner. "Good morning, sir. How may I help you?"

Coulson half smiled. "Just wanted to ask if you'd be free to perform a physical check-up."

Jemma gave a firm nod. "Of course. What time works best for you?"

He held up a finger as if to pause. "Actually, it's not me who will require the physical. It's more so for our new team member, Skye."

The two of them glanced over to brunette whose interest was suddenly piqued at the mention of her name. "Yeah, what's up?"

Coulson gestured to Jemma and was ignorant of the scientist's shocked face. "She will be performing a physical just to check out any health issues before you start training." 

Skye nonchalantly shrugged. "Okay. When do we start?"

They gazed at Jemma who was still dumbfounded at the development that she was going to have to perform a physical check up on Skye, having to examine her closely despite her current compromising knowledge of her. Jemma stammered before murmuring in a panic "Uh, later today? If possible?" 

"Sounds good." The hacker finished her last gulp of coffee. "I'll see you then." She merely walked away.

Coulson gave a pat on Jemma's shoulder. "Thank you again for being able to do this."

He soon left with Jemma frozen in her spot, the water in the kettle already might've run lukewarm. In science, when approached with a theory, you always have to face the experiment and observe closely. It turned out Jemma was exactly going to see that with Skye very soon to confirm the truth or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit referred to is the one at the end of 1x01 and at the beginning of 1x02 :)


End file.
